User talk:Blahmarrow
Greetings! Glad to have you here! [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey There Hi! Welcome to the Bionicle Wikia. We hope you enjoy it here! Kopeke6991 17:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Spam and a suspected dupe of Ivjub. Kazi22 01:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! You've recently uploaded several Personal Images, a.k.a. non-BIONICLE images for your own personal usage. Now, that's not against the rules, but you will need to use them, not just have uploaded them. Otherwise, they may be deleted. Oh, and you'll need to do this, too: [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Coding tips Thanks. It good to see that it came to some use. :P - Mata Nui Talk 10:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) To Inform You You did upload a non-Bionicle canon picture. And a MoC for that matter. If you want to upload MoC's, go to Custom Bionicle Wikia. Kylma300 15:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) A MoC is a Bioncile you have made up yourself. It stands for My Own Creation. Kylma300 16:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well this is a kids website too, so don't say stuff like crap. In fact, an incident a few years ago happened with me and another user. TBW won the wikia war. Kylma300 17:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) True, but he did start it. But if you wish... [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I don;t exactly know. Apparently, they're going to take TBW off of Wiki Metru Forums, so any one from that wiki ONLY, can't access it. Or something like that. Also, apologies about the other day. I shouldn't have ticked you off. Kylma300 15:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I think so. Kylma300 17:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Do you know how to get those things like history, favourites and stuff? Thanks again. i think i'll also stay simple Thanks, bro! ok i understand ill try and figure the whole thing outHAKANN77 21:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) whyIvjub 23:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) im not sure if it worked this time so just in case this is Ivjub I am wondering if you could help me with somethingIvjub 14:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) OK actualy i dont want to drag you into this because i am trying to get my friend unbanned but maybe it should just be me on this one but i am posting a blog about an awesome hockey goalie (i play hockey) and it will be made bionicle like strange i posted the blog its on wikis recent edits but not on my blog pageIvjub 14:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ok his name is Bluejagwa the site leader thought he was me and thier was a misunderstanding then we both go banned actualy that might not be a good idea because he is the guy that got me and my friend banedIvjub 18:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) what!? my blog is gone you know....... Those things make me POd i gues ill just screw the blog stuff im not shure if it is me or someone else this is why i belong on a hockey rink not looking a skreen sory dane i keep forgeting to put my signature Ivjub 19:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright man. Hehe, your sense changing mind is amuzing. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' It was before my time but I believe it was the system in which you get badges for edits/adding photos/etc. Or it was something that the founders of TBW created. Re:Internet No, I am not a time-traveling Turaga, despite what you may think. ;-) I'll just be gone from home. And feel free to join the Image Swarm. And when/if you upload images, try to give them a good, professional-sounding name, something like: File:MNOLG-Tahu.png (for an image of Tahu from the Mata Nui Online Game) or File:Animation-Tahu Mistika.jpg (for an image of Tahu Mistika taken from an animation). And always, ''always try to get the best quality and largest size possible. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I took care of it. I just blocked them for six months. Thanks for telling me, though. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh mayb. I will see what I can do. Kazi22 05:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wait... I actually looked at the edit and edit history of the page. It's a good habit to get into, so the wrong editors are not blamed. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) chat You dont happen to know why Bionicle Wiki has no chat function? Nui Rau Spiriah BZP the BZP forums are finally online :D you should check it out before all the good topics are flooded User_talk:Astrotorical Re:Head's Up! Looks like Kazi took care of it... Anyways, I'm now too old and slow and weak to do anything except rollback edits. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No, Gearfist0 hasn't hacked into Wikia's database and promoted himself to Rollbacker. ;-) I think he's going to the History of the page, where all he has to do is 'Undo' the most recent revision. It's basically the same thing as Rollbacking, it just takes longer to do. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Editing? Perhaps I can help you; what seems to be the problem? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Bluejagwa Thats not nice to gossip about me and my friend like that. wow i has memory lossIvjub 00:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I heard that you said not to block bluejagwaIvjub 01:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Funny "million year old teenager" ya you told m lewa that he shouldnt unblock bluejagwa because you thought that he was a spam bot. I can personely tell you that he is not a robot and he does not mean to spam. He is not old and mature like you therefor he will not have his edits be as flawlis as yours. I know him in person and he is a good kid.Ivjub 21:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If you could do anything to undo the block or make it shorter that would be great.04:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Ivjub :What about this: We try shortening his block to one more month, and if he continues to spam, we block him for two year. Does that sound OK? - Mata Nui Talk 08:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, so we'll give it a try. - Mata Nui Talk 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry I dont realy know what you ment when you said "rules involved"Ivjub 01:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok from what I have seen from other blog posts it is ok for it to not be fact.Ivjub 01:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It gets anoying when people delete stuff on your personal page. I thought that would result in a block Sigh.......... Someone deleted my blog agan. Man even on my page it says that my blogs are fakeIvjub 13:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ^^ (no words for being excited to find someone with the same favorite Toa) Hi, I'm amanda113122. I decide to check your profile when I read that you own Pohatu as your first Bionicle (Pohatu is also my first and favorite Bionicle). I kinda found you through Master Lewa's talk page and I know Toa95 from another wikia. ^^0 Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 08:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) it is badIvjub 22:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw your page and I was wondering how do you do the coloring thingIvjub 03:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) wow THANKS thats cool i told my friend thanksIvjub 00:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :See this is awesome. Re:Coding Master This is where the problem is: > face="Arial Black"> style="background:Yellow"> size="4">Test This is how it should be: Test - Mata Nui Talk 18:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We Need Help Message Matoro1. I'm in an undo-edit war with them. They're vandalizing a lot 'of things as we speak. Please, Blahmarrow, it's up to you and me. I'm not an Admin. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much. Can you help me undo them? Check out the Toa Nuva articles. I think they got them. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) #Go to an article's History. #Look at the Contributions. The most recent ones with those two vandals and that one user should all be undone. #There should be an undo tab on the side. #Click the undo button, and then click publish if it says that the edit can be undone. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No kidding. :P I see Jefforyduck's arrived for backup. Have you sent him? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Me? No. I'm not that active. You? Definitely. Espically when we're not Admins and we're cleaning up the vandalism. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC)